Of Myths and Magic
by apjain
Summary: Four year old Harry does what he thought he never would. He ran away only to stay on the streets. But fate brings him back to his uncle, who abandoned him. What happens when a certain coven of vampires are determined to help him escape hell? And what happens when Voldemort turns soft on an unexpected child?
1. Chapter 1

**[1****st**** November 1981]**

**Petunia's POV:**

It was a normal morning and everything happened as it usually did. I woke up at 7 in the morning enveloped in Vernon's arms, to the cries of my Dudley, my 17 months old baby. I untangled myself from Vernon's hands carefully to head towards the nursery to take care of my baby. After Dudley was changed and fed, I went downstairs to collect the newspapers to start the day.

However, my normal life seemed to be coming to an end, 'cause I opened the front door to find an infant sound asleep in a basket at my doorstep with a letter clutched in its tiny heart. Suspecting the child had been out in the night all night and would probably catch a cold if not treated immediately; I took the child into my house and gently laid it on the sofa before preparing warm milk for the little one.

When I returned after a few minutes with some milk in a feeding bottle, I found the child still asleep, but looking a lot more comfortable and warm than a few minutes back. I smiled softly as I fed the child. I would have to look in the newspapers for reports about missing children or file a report with the cops.

I chanced a glance at the envelope clutched in the small hand. I had yet to read its content. But it could wait until the child was cleaned, fed and warm. It could contain details about the child's family. I could always drop the child at an orphanage if the family had abandoned the little one.

I gently removed the envelope from the Childs fist and removed the clothes from his body (His tiny personal parts proved him to be a male) before dressing him in a pair of Dudley's warmer clothes. He looked tiny in the much larger clothes, but it would have to do for today.

After the child was well fed, cleaned and dressed in warmer clothes, I picked up the envelope and removed a small piece of paper from its inside. Any warmth I felt for the child immediately fled when I read the contents of the letter that had been clutched in his tiny fist.

I read the note over and over again. 'Cause that's what it was. A note. A simple note explaining the child's presence. I stared at the note for over an hour, my eyes frozen on the note. And that's how Vernon found me when he stepped down the stairs. Frozen in place staring at a piece of paper with wide eyes and a pale face.

"'Arlin, What's that? What happened? And who's that child?" He asked me. But it felt like I barely heard his words and didn't acknowledge his presence at all. When I felt him touch my shoulder, I jerked before looking at him questioningly.

"What does it say? And who's this baby?" He asked nodding towards the still fast asleep child. I simply passed him the piece of paper and watched as he grew purple with rage as he read the contents. The letter was really short and to the point. It read,

_Petunia Dursley nee Evans, _

_This is Harry Potter, Lily and James Potter and Lily Potter were killed yesterday. He is now your responsibility._

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore._

I stared as Vernon shred the note to pieces and threw the bits into the fireplace. He then proceeded to pick Harry up with no care before dumping him into the cupboard under the stairs.

I felt a moment of pity for him, before I remembered just who he was. Harry Potter. Son of Lily Potter, my sister, the freak. I was sure her off-spring was as much a freak as she and her freak of a husband had been. I couldn't bring myself to feel any sorrow when I suddenly realized that my sister was dead. She deserved it.

I heard as the child sneezed at the dust in the cupboard, but ignored him. Soon I could hear whimpers coming from him. But I ignored him and let him to whimper and cry all he wanted until he eventually fell back asleep. This continued for a week. I would feed him a bottle every morning and every night and then forget about his existence for the rest of the day.

However, after a week, his whimpers and cries became too much to bear. They were so distracting and annoying that I decided to clean the cupboard. I removed him from the cupboard as soon as Vernon left for work and dusted and cleaned the cupboard, before dumping a thin bedding in the cupboard.

I turned to Harry and couldn't help the grimace when I caught the putrid smell coming from him. I huffed in annoyance and changed him once after giving him a bath before dumping him right back into the cupboard. This became a routine. I would feed him a bottle every morning. And he would get a bath and change at the end of every week.

Over the days, I heard him whimper from the darkness, and had a small bulb attached into the cupboard, but only switched it on when his cries became unbearable.

The reason for his cries and whimpers would differ from fear due to darkness, to hunger, to calling for his parents, to rashes to nightmares. But we didn't bat an eye at the babe's discomfort. Even the fact that he was just months younger than my darling Dudley couldn't bring me to care for the child. He was ignored and starved and down-right abused, and we never cared.

When he grew old enough to handle basic chores, he was ordered to tend to the gardens, sweep and mop the floors and to wash the dishes and fold clothes. When he reached the age of four, when he could stand on a stool and not fall down, I taught him how to cook, and within months, he knew how to cook almost every meal known to me.

He was soon handed the responsibility for breakfast, lunch and dinner once he had mastered the art of cooking. When he was four, every household chore was his responsibility, while we enjoyed our lives by watching TV, going for trips or movies or restaurants or just hanging out with friends or family, though he was never included. He was either locked into the house, or left at Mrs. Figgs' place, who was a neighbour.

When he was almost 5, Vernon was handed an important project by his company, Grunnings, which required us to go to Washington for an unknown period of time. It could take Vernon a week or months to complete the project.

It was a great opportunity. Not only would Vernon's pay increase, but we also got to spend quite some time exploring Washington when Vernon wasn't working. Our only regret, we couldn't leave Harry behind. He would have to come with us. Within weeks, we were all on a plane, on our way to Washington.

Our time there wasn't that bad, while we enjoyed our time exploring Washington, Harry was cooped-up within our apartment, cooking and cleaning and gardening. He was never allowed to join us. We were happy as long as we could ignore his presence, which wasn't that hard. Life was a bliss. That is, until he decided it would be fun to try and run away from us. It left Vernon down-right pissed and my life was hell with all the cooking and cleaning I had to do while Vernon searched for him, who was in every possible way, our servant.


	2. Chapter 2

**[5****Th**** April 1985]**

**Harry's POV: **

We would be leaving for Washington in a week. Though I didn't know if it was an event to look forward to or not. One could never tell when one has an uncle like Vernon Dursley. I used to think Petunia Dursley was bad. But dealing with her hatred is becoming a walk in the park ever since Vernon started showing his own hatred.

I though back to my past. At least the past that I could remember. I remembered almost nothing about my parents other than the day they died. And all I remember about that day is my mother begging someone to spare me and a flash of bright green light. I remember nothing else of my parents. Not even their looks, or names. Nothing. But I can't seem to forget about my years with these Dursley's even if I tried.

I still remember how Aunt Petunia had treated me with much care when she first found me. She had fed me, cleaned me, and changed me into warmer clothes. But then I don't know what happened, she started treating me really bad. I woke up in a cupboard, without any light.

I remember crying for food, light, pain, and what not, but never got any response from my relatives. If anything, their treatment got worse and worse every time I cried. I soon learned to keep my cries to myself. When I was over 2 years old, Aunt Petunia taught me how to do basic chores like dusting and sweeping.

As I got older, she taught me harder chores and once I knew how to perform them, it became my duty to do those chores everyday. By the time I was four, I knew how to cook and was given the responsibility of cooking, cleaning, dusting, sweeping, washing clothes and dishes, gardening and anything else Aunt or uncle could think of.

However, in the last few months, Uncle had been more and more harsh on me, and I remember the trashing I got 2 months back. It was the first time he beat me. It was just a few harsh slaps that left my skin red with prints wherever his fingers struck. But over the weeks it got harsher and harsher.

But since he heard about the project in Washington, he has been in a good mood, and I was left alone to my chores while they shopped for the trip. I was glad for this sudden change in my treatment. I was no more beaten. But I didn't know if I could trust this mood to last for long. But I didn't think about it for long, and concentrated on my chores.

I was anxious, yes. But I was also excited. This was the first time I was stepping out of Surrey. I smiled as I continued with my work. The week flew by quickly, and soon it was time for us to head towards the airport. I watched Dudley in envy, as he was coddled by my aunt and uncle, while they dumped their luggage on me. I struggled to stuff them into the car, before I quickly got into the car and closed the door behind me.

Within hours, I found myself sitting in the plane staring down at the cities as we flew over them. I watched my surroundings for sometime, but soon fell asleep. You couldn't blame me. I was, after all, just a barely 5 year old kid.

I awoke to my uncle shaking me awake roughly and noted that we had landed. I realized that I had slept through the entire ride. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and got up to get off the plane. I headed to the luggage counter to get our bags and was surprised when my uncle roughly pushed me towards my aunt while he carried the luggage.

I found, within minutes, that he was just worried about the public seeing him walking freely while a child struggled with their luggage. But I wasn't about to complain. I was soon left at our apartment and ordered to organise our belongings, and cook dinner before they arrived. I did as ordered, and months flew by with them being away for the day while I remained home working.

But after about four months, Uncle Vernon's mood seemed to fall once again, and he picked up on his beatings once more. Whether my aunt was completely unaware of the beatings, or if she simply chose to ignore them, I didn't know. But I didn't comment. However, when left alone in the day, I plotted on how to best avoid my uncle.

But all the precautions I took seemed to be fruitless, because, one day uncle Vernon came home drunk beat me rather harshly. It was easily my worst beating till date. He used not only his hands and legs, but also his belt and what I think is called a Hockey stick.

I wondered when he started playing the game, but the thought fled me soon, when I caught up with the pain I was feeling. I knew he had bruised, if not broken, quite a few bones, and I know more than two of my ribs had cracked under the weight of his kicks.

He left me on my bed bleeding and went out of the house once more, and I curled on the bed. I hurt all over, but knew I wasn't allowed to touch the medicines. I knew if I tried to steal a balm or two, I would only end up breaking another bone or two when my uncle or aunt found out.

After about two hours, when everyone else was fast asleep, I heard the door to our apartment open again, and tensed knowing it was Uncle Vernon. I listened hard to his footsteps, and was glad to hear them heading towards his own room, and once I had relaxed, I was asleep within minutes.

However, I was awoken within minutes when I felt a hand pull me up roughly. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at my uncle's face. My uncle's very drunken, very angry face. I whimpered when his hands went to his belt. I stared frozen as he removed and whipped it. I cringed and let out a shout when the buckle end landed on my already abused back.

I was bleeding by the time he was done. But the words I heard next from my uncle's mouth assured me that I needed to run as soon as I could. 'Cause I knew he meant every word he spoke.

"It's _your_ fault that I am unable to finish this project. It is _your_ fault that competitors seem to keep popping up from all around. It is _your_ fault that I seem to be failing this project. It is _your_ fault that has lead to the meeting tomorrow, and it would be entirely _your_ fault if they decide to take this project off my hands tomorrow. It will be entirely the fault of your freakish doings. And if I lose this project, I will make sure you aren't alive to do any more freakish activity. My family would do well without your freakishness. Mark my words _freak_! If I lose this project tomorrow, I _**will**_ make sure tomorrow is your last breathing day on Earth!"

I shuddered as he left my room after a few more slaps and kicks. I held my breath and forced myself to stay awake for a few hours until I was sure he was fast asleep, before I quickly grabbed my blanket and the basket they found me in and a few pairs of Dudley's hand me down's before I crept out of my room towards Uncle Vernon's bedroom. I grabbed all the cash I could find and some apples from the kitchen before I left the apartment and fled into the night.

I ran for days and I found many animals that seemed to protect me from bullies during the days and guard me and my belongings during the night. I had quite a few puppies and fully matured dogs surrounding me protectively. When even anyone tried to bully me, they would step in and take the brunt of the attacks and pranks on themselves. But it left them really hurt.

After a few days, I knew I was far away from my uncle and aunt, and also knew they couldn't hope to find me for quite some time 'cause they didn't have a single picture of mine for anyone to identify me by. And I knew I was a city or two away from where they were.

In the days it took me to reach here, where ever here was, I had lost a pup to the arms of death, after it had defended me one too many times. It was too young and couldn't bear the brunt of defending me so many times over the days. It was in constant pain for about two days before it eventually gave into the pain and gave up on life.

I still remember holding it for hours as I cried over it's death before I eventually managed to cover it in one of Dudley's big shirts and lay it on the ground carefully before moving on. I wanted to bury it, but I knew, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I didn't know how, and even if I did, I would be unable to. The ground was too hard for me to dig it deep enough to lay the pup down in.

I knew night was approaching and I needed to find a place to lie down for the night. I knew I couldn't move on without a break. I was too exhausted. I found an abandoned room a few streets away while wandering and settled for the night. I tended to the pups and dog to my best abilities like I did every night. I then fed myself and them some food I managed to buy from the market today using my uncle's money.

I needed to find some other place to live at or at least some way to earn money, because I knew my uncle's money wouldn't last me for long. But it would support me for a few more weeks. I did grab a hefty sum on money from him. I had plenty of time to find a solution to this problem. I closed my eyes knowing I could sleep peacefully for the day, 'cause no one would ever come across such an abandoned room.

I was proven wrong when I was awoken by a pale hand shaking me awake softly. I winced and jerked away from the hand before I could register my actions. I looked up into liquid gold eyes and for some strange reason, felt totally calm and safe in this man's presence. Though, he made me feel anxious, he also made me feel safe and calm, as weird as that seems.

He held out his hand to me and motioned with a gesture of his other hand for me to grab it. I did, albeit reluctantly. I was instantly lifted into the mans arms, and he started to walk towards the door. I instantly started struggling. He stopped but didn't let go of me.

"Hush child. Don't fear. I won't harm you..." He stated, instead, in a calming tone, and then resumed his walk towards the door, and I struggled once again. He did let go of me this time, and I immediately made my way back into the room towards the puppies and dogs I considered my pets. The man looked at me and sighed.

"You need to come with me child. We need to heal you. You could die of blood loss if you remained untreated for any longer." He stated and stepped forward, but I once again shook my head.

"You need to save them first..." I spoke for the first time in weeks in a soft yet hoarse voice while I gestured towards the injured animals. The man blinked before turning back to me.

"We can come back for them once you are healed child." He stated but I remained stubborn.

"I can handle the pain. I'm used to it. They, however, are not. You need to find them a doctor first." I stated firmly. We argued for a few more minutes before the man finally gave up and nodded. Once he had all the animals into his car, he turned back towards me.

"Please remain right here child. Don't run off. I'll be back shortly for you. You can't move around in that condition." He pleaded. I promised to stay right here and went back inside and lay down to wait for the man, but fell asleep in a few minutes.

The next morning I woke up when I felt someone kick my already broken ribs, only to find myself back in the apartment, with my uncle standing over me, looking furious. The next few days were hell for me. I found out from my aunt while she was ranting that they had the cops involved and they found me last night all the way in Seattle.

After the two weeks, we finally headed back to Surrey, but on our way to the Airport, we met with an accident and our car fell into a lake. While my Aunt and Uncle managed to get out of the car and take Dudley with them, they left me struggling in the car. I tried to fight my way to the surface, but it wasn't long before I lost consciousness and drowned.


	3. Chapter 3

**[24****Th ****September 1985]**

**Normal POV:**

The Dursley's were on their way to the airport to return to Surrey, when a truck crashed into their taxi, throwing it into the lake underneath the bridge. The Dursley's had managed to free themselves and their son, Dudley, but left little Harry drowning in the water, and returned to Surrey, not a single thought crossing their minds, not an ounce of worry plaguing their minds for their nephew, who they assumed was dead.

The next day found them safely in their house in Surrey, watching TV, celebrating the results of the project, and their nephew's assumed death, while their drowned unconscious nephew was being transported to a hospital.

As soon as the news of the accident had reached the cops, they had hired trucks and lorries in an attempt to pull the car out of the lake, only to find an unconscious child and dead driver within the car. The cops wondered how the child was still alive. His heart was barely beating, but there was a faint heartbeat.

They didn't wonder for long however. Once they caught sight of the shivers wracking the child's body, his blue tinted lips and pale skin, they had hurriedly wrapped the child, Harry, up in as many warm towels and blankets they could find, before retrieving every object left in the taxi that would help them in identifying the child and lead them to his family.

As soon as Harry had drowned and lost consciousness, his magic had acted up, keeping his heart beating. He had grown gradually weaker, but his magic and body hadn't given up, and he had managed to keep his heart beating till he was found and transported to a hospital.

**Doctor's POV:**

It was a calm morning when I had stepped into the hospital at seven, only to have the calmness snatched away within hours when an ambulance came in with the body of a pale unconscious child, who looked around 3 years old. His lips were tinted blue, hinting towards the fact that he was freezing, and his breathing was ragged and stressed.

I hurriedly made my way over to him as they removed hism from the ambulance and lay him on a stretcher. As I ran my stethescope, I could feel his heartbeat. I could barely hear it, but it was there. I rushed them towards the CCU of the hospital, as I heard one of the cops explain the child's state.

I was horrified from what I heard. The child had been drowned in the lake almost the entire night, no wonder his lips were blue. I wondered how the child had managed to keep his heart beating. Once inside the CCU room, I removed his drenched clothes and covered him in a surgical hospital gown while the other surgeons appeared .

After performing a few tests and taking a few X-rays I administered the child's lungs with local anesthesia to remove sensation, and prevent the child from feeling the pain of the process. I knew as soon as I saw the results of the tests and X-rays, that the child would have to deal with the process of thoracenthesis.

After allowing some times for the local anesthesia to take effect, we had the child seated in a uprght position, with someone supporting his back. The Cannula, (a tube attached to a Trocar needle) was then introduced into the childs chest, in the midaxillary line carefully.

While we waited for the water to collect into a bag through the Cannula, we treated his other injuries, cuts, bruises, broken or bruised bones and the like, and gave him a fever reducer after we made sure that it wouldn't affect the treatment.

After the completion of the process, I had the child transferred to a normal ward and lay him down carefully on the bed before informing the nurse to contact me as soon as the child regained his consciousness. I, after all, had been appointed as the child's doctor. I then went off to my office, my mind plagued with thoughts about the child.

**Harry's POV:**

I awoke to find the burn in my chest gone, and the pain was almost gone too. I didn't hurt as bad as before anymore. The pain I felt now was a dull ache, and it was bearable. I opened my eyes, thinking I would be in heaven. I then perked up, when the thought that I might meet my mum and dad crossed my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to have the brightness of wherever I was hurt my eyes. I snapped my eyes shut again, sure I was in heaven now. 'Cause I was sure that heaven was white, and I seemed to be surrounded by white in all sides. After a while, I opened my eyes again, and blinked furiously, until I got used to the brightness, only to realize that I was definitely not dead.

It looked like I was in a hospital, if the glucose pouch attached to my hand by a needle was any indication. I heard movement and turned towards the sound to find a woman noting something down on a clipboard. I opened my mouth to ask her name but only a rough groan came out. My throat was parched dry. However, my groan caught her attention, and she turned to me.

"Oh, you are finally awake. I was getting worried." She spoke, and sounded relieved. "How are you feeling child? Are you in pain?" She asked me, and I shook my head, unable to use my voice. She seemed to understand, 'cause she held a glass of water to my lips, encouraging me to take small sips.

"Feeling better?" She asked after I had finished the glass of water, indicating my throat. I nodded my head with a small shy, and uttered a soft "Thank you." She waved it away and left the room, stating that she would be right back. While she was gone, I took in my room and noticed a tray of medicines on a table by my bed, and a door to the side, probably leading to a bathroom.

I looked up again when the door opened, to find a man standing atthe doorway. He had muddy brown coloured hair, brown eyes, and was tall and lean. He smiled when he looked at me and stepped further into the room towards me.

"Hello child. I am Dr. Clarke. I will be your doctor throughout your stay here." The doctor introduced himself and I smiled back in greeting.

"Where are your parents child? Were they not with you yesterday?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't have parents. They died when I was a few years back." I answered in a small voice, so low that the doctor barely heard me. His eyes saddened visibly at my answer.

"I'm sorry child. Who do you live with?" He asked me.

"With my Aunt and Uncle." I replied in a not so happy voice. The doctor blinked at my tone but didn't say anything.

"Where are your relatives? What happened to them yesterday?" He asked, and this time I took a moment before I answered. I wondered if I should tell the truth, but decided to lie. I didn't want to return to the Dursley's. And I was young, so I could make up any excuse, and even if it was stupid, they probably won't think about it twice.

"They probably died." I answered, and I tried to look sad, but couldn't manage to. "The sharks probably ate them. They would have found them _very_ tasty." I commented, thinking about how fat they were. The doctor blinked at my comment, and I could say, he didn't believe me.

**Doctor's POV:**

The child's words left me cold. I glanced at the nurse who had entered sometime during our conversation, before turning back to the child. The child and his relatives didn't seem to have a good relationship. The child either didn't care a bit for his relatives, or he had been treated badly, and his treatment had resulted in his hate towards his relatives.

"What is your name child?" I asked him softly, not knowing what to think of the child. His next words, however, answered my questions.

"My name? My name is... freak!" He stated calmly, his expression clearly stating that he believed it to be his name. I heard the nurse gasp, but ignored her for the moment.

"Are you sure child?" I asked softly.

"Maybe... Maybe it is boy?" He asked uncertainly.

I blinked before a rage filled my being at the thought that it was clear the child had been abused verbally. I just hoped the abuse had never been physical. I then turned to the nurse, and saw her staring at the child in horrow, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, a hand over her mouth, the other hand fisted tightly, and her face had lost all colour.

"Contact the cops and tell them to check over the objects they retrieved from the car. I am sure they would have found some of his belongings in their. Ask them to check everywhere for his name, and that I would collect all his belongings in a few hours." I ordered her. She nodded and left the room to do as told.

I then smiled at the child. After ordering him to sleep and tucking the child in, I brushed his hair away from his face and ruffled his hair affectionately before leaving the room. I caught the smile that appeared on the child's face before I closed the door, and smiled to myself. The child was adorable and really sweet and respectful.

After a few hours, I went to the police station to get the child's belongings. When I looked through his belongings, I found the child's plane ticket in his bag, and learned from the ticket that the child's name was "Harry Potter." I gathered his belongings before making my way to this child's room. I let him have his belongings and told his name. When I learnt that he didn't know how to read or right, I taught him to write his name.

The cops had been unable to find the child's relatives, which I was secretly glad for. Regretfully, however, it meant that he had to be dropped off at an orphanage. Harry, however, didn't seem so opposed to the taught. After a month in the hospital, all of Harry's bone had been healed, bruises healed, cuts stitched, and he was to be discharged the next day.

In the single month, Harry had grown close to the hospitals' doctors, nurses, and patients alike. They all loved the child and promised to visit him often at the orphanage. The day before he was to leave, the hospital staff and patients gave him a small farewell party of sorts.

The next day morning, I took the day off, but promised Harry that I would be there to drop him off at the orphanage later in the evening. I made my way into a mall, and went on a shopping spree of sorts. I bought bags full of clothes, toys, books, chocolates, chips and anything else I could find for Harry. I stuffed the bags in the booth of my car before driving off to pick Harry up.

We stopped at a resaurant for dinner, and Harry had some ice cream too before we left, on our way to the orphanage. Harry grew very tired halfway through our way to the orphanage, and by the time we reached the orphanage, he was fast asleep. I simply lifted him off the seat and carried him in. He snuggled closer to me.

I smiled at him before I walked to the gestured room and lay Harry down gently in the bed. I brushed his hair away from his face, and pressed a kiss to his head, earning myself a sleepy smile from Harry. I then placed the bags in his room by his bed, and left a letter in one of the bags, before leaving the room. I explained Harry's health conditions to the warden and explained that he was not to do any stressful work for a few weeks. After I was assured that the warden understood about Harry's condition, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**[10****th**** October 1985]**

**Harry's POV:**

I woke up to the noise of children running about outside my room. I wondered what happened to the nurse's and doctors. I knew children weren't allowed to run about in a hospital. But then the memories of the last day came back to me. I realized with sadness that I was no more in the hospital. I realized that I was now in an orphanage. The realization brought a few tears to my eyes. I would miss my Dr. Clarke.

I finally opened my eyes to a pair of _large_ blue eyes staring at me. I blinked before scrambling back and promptly falling from the bed and landing on the floor. _Painfully_. I stared at the small girl with wide eyes. The pair of eyes blinked at me, frowning, before shrugging and smiling softly at me.

She extended a hand towards me to help me up, and after staring at the hand for a bit, I reluctantly took it, only to be tugged up from the floor into a standing position. She then motioned towards a door, handing me a towel and promptly ran out another door. I imagined the door she motioned to led to a bathroom and grabbing my toiletries from my bag, entered the bathroom.

When I returned after having my bath, the towel wrapped around my waist, I looked around for my clothes, only to have a pair of soft PJ's handed to me by the little girl. The PJ looked brand new and expensive too. I looked at her, waiting for her to snatch it away and make fun of me.

But when I made no move to take it, she grabbed my hand, dragged me towards the beds and after seating me on one my bed, crouched down and inserted my legs into the pants.

When I realized that she was dressing me up, I promptly blushed a bright red. But before I could argue, she had the pants halfway up my legs, and looked at me demandingly, and I pulled the pant all the way up my waist, still looking like a tomato. She then threw the shirt over my neck and all the way down.

I looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was going to maybe tear the clothes or snatch them back after a few days, after I had gotten used to wearing them. I hoped not. "Whose clothes am I wearing?" I finally asked her.

"They're yours, 'fcourse!" She replied, and I stared at her, waiting for her to laugh at me. When she didn't my eyes widened and I stuttered "M... Mine?"

She, thankfully, didn't mention my nervous or funny behaviour, and simply nodded.

"This is your room. Ait here, I'll go call my brothers." And before I could reply, she was gone. I glanced around the room once before shrugging. I guess there was no harm in doing as she said. I got up and looked around the room. There were four beds in all. Two on each side of the door, and the other two across the door. This meant I had three roommates.

Each bed had a closet next to it for storing clothes and other such belongings. I walked towards the closet next to my bed, only to find a few big bags sitting there. I peaked into each bag only to find them filled with clothes, snacks, chocolates, toys and the like. Just as I was looking through the bag containing the snacks, the door opened behind me.

I turned around to see the little girl accompanied by two other boys. I took a minute to actually look at the little girl and the other two boys. The girl had blue eyes, and long straight black hair, and about 4' in height. The shorter boy was about 4'6" in height with grey eyes that had blue specks in them and he had dark brown curly hair that almost looked black. The other boy was the tallest among them, standing at around 5'1" with the silver eyes with blue flecks and black straight hair.

I could see the resemblance in the three. I could tell they were related. I smiled at the three reluctantly, and the little girl smiled back hyperly, while the others just gave me their own smiles, though they were calmer. The eldest of three finally stepped into the room, walking towards me, the others following.

"Good Morning. I am Sam, this is my brother Tom" He introduced the two of them and I smiled at them, and then looked at the girl. "The little monster over there is my sister, Diana." Sam continued, and Diana giggled, while the other two just shook their heads at the lil' kid. I smiled at her hyperness.

"Oh, Hello. I am Harry." I replied with a much relaxed smile, while my eyes watched Diana, wanting to make sure she stayed safe. I glanced at the bags and then looked back at Sam. "Whom do these bags belong to?" I asked him softly.

"They are yours Harry." He replied and my eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I believe it's your doctor who bought left last night when they dropped you off. He even left a letter, I believe." He looked around my closet and found the letter lying in the top of one of the bags. "See" He stated with a smile while he passed the letter over to me. I stared at it, before I gave it back with a fearful expression.

"I can't read..." I stated in a low voice my voice sounded broken even to me. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder to find that Tom had his hand over my shoulder almost protectively. He smiled at me softly.

"San can read it out loud for you, if you wish. And I'll even teach you how to read and write when I'm free." He proposed and I smiled, nodding, before turning back to Sam looking at him expectantly. He chuckled and shook his head before reading.

_Hey, Lil' one,_

_I know you don't like being called that, but come on; you know the name suits you. Anyways, how do you like the orphanage so far? Are the adults there too troublesome?_

Sam blinked at that and looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. I shrugged.

"What? The adults at the hospital _were_ troublesome. Kept torturing me by pulling my cheeks!" I stated. The others just laughed and Sam went back to the letter.

_Made any friends Harry? I'm sure everyone there absolutely loves you. Why I believe the warden there reallllllly likes you. She kept looking at you longingly. Though I believe it may also be your cheeks she wanted to pull. Or maybe her parental instincts kicked in upon seeing such a cute child so thin. What do you think? _

Sam outright laughed at this when he saw me scowling. He gave me a once over before nodding seriously. "You_ are_ really thin. Gotta put some meat on those bones lil' one" He stated seriously, before laughing at my expression. "Anyways..." He went back to the letter once again.

_Anyways, how are you feeling child? You probably must be tired after all that running about and travelling yesterday. Do spend the day in your bed. Oh, and before you forget, have your breakfast and take your medicines too. Ask the warden there to change your dressing every week without forgetting. I'll come after two weeks to check up on you. _

_And before you start wondering, yes those bags are for you. Yes I purchased them for you. Yes, you may share anything you want with any friends you may make there, but you are under no obligation to distribute among _all_ the kids there. I know you would do that. And yes, even those clothes are _all_ yours. And no I'm not taking them back. They're _yours_ now. I'll visit you often lil' one. And before I ask, the orphanage is in Olympia, around an hour away from Seattle._

_See you soon. _

_Dr. Clarke. _

Diana came over to Sam after he read the letter. "Harry hurt?" she asked in that childish voice of hers, and when Sam nodded, she turned around and came over to me. Once she was seated in my lap, she gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and returned the hug, and let her stay seated in my lap, running my hands through her hair.

"Medicines? What happened to you?" Tom asked while Sam put the letter away.

"Oh, nothing much. I just drowned in the lake about a month back and inhaled a lot of water. It got into my lungs. And I had a few cuts and bruises and a few broken bones and ribs. But I'm fine now. It wasn't really that bad." I replied, and the two stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"You drowned?" Sam asked and I nodded while shrugging.

"And you broke a few bones and ribs?" Tom asked incredulously and I shrugged again.

"Where?" Tom demanded and I blinked at him, confused. "Which bones did you break? And how many ribs?" He clarified.

"Oh I broke my right hand and my left knee. I sprained my right ankle, and my knuckles in the right hand were broken too. I had bruised and dislocated my collarbone. And I had three broken ribs and one was bruised and cracked... I think." I replied. The two looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged. "What? It's nothing serious. I'm fine now." I stated and Sam just shook his head.

I looked down at Diana when she snuggled closer to me, only to find her fast asleep. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. I looked back up when I felt some pressure on my shoulder to find Tom pushing me back on the bed, while Sam went out the door. When I looked questioningly at Tom, he stated that Sam was getting my breakfast.

Sam soon came back and started feeding me. Though I blushed like a tomato, I let him. I had gotten used to it. The nurse's in the hospital had insisted on feeding me. Everyday! He then walked over to my closet and came back with a pouch of medicines on his hand, while he read a piece of paper. He then started feeding me my medicines. He then put my medicines away and closed my closet.

"Hey, when do I start my chores? Actually, where is my list of chores?" I asked Sam.

He turned to me with a scowl on his face. "You are going nowhere from that bed unless I tell you otherwise. We'll be sharing your chores upon ourselves until I'm sure you are healed totally." I blinked at him.

"But..." I started arguing, only to be cut off by Tom. "Give up, Harry. He won't be listening. You are stuck on your bed until he says otherwise." He stated with a wide smile. I just scowled. Tom moved to pick Diana off of me, and I tightened my arms around her. "Let her stay. She's comfortable." I mumbled. "I feel safe with her in my arms." I added after a few moments. He just smiled and pulled a blanket over us and left the room.

I was stuck in my bed for a week, until Sam finally deemed me well enough to leave the bed. However, over the following weeks, I found that the orphanage owner hated Magic as much, if not more than my relatives. Once, when a gang of bullies stole my things, the toys and clothes that Dr. Clarke bought for me, I grew really furious and my magic reacted badly, destroying the room and the belongings of the bullies.

As my punishment, all the kids at the orphanage were relieved of their duties and all their chores were added to mine. Sam and Tom tried to help me, but they couldn't without being punished themselves, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. I grew closer to my roommates, and was _really_ protective of Diana. Any trouble for Diana, and my magic would react violently. I even grew close to one of the wardens, who was really protective over me and treated me like her son.

However, after one particular episode with the orphanage owner, where I destroyed her office and tore her belongings to shreds, my punishment got worse. She attempted to beat me, and my magic reacted by apparating my warden and the three roommates and myself outside the orphanage and set the orphanage on fire while we watched with an expressionless face.

Suddenly I found myself being approached by a pale tall man with red eyes and black hair. He took us with him. He dropped off the warden and the kids at a nearby orphanage, after making sure that their behaviour was better towards their kids than that of the previous orphanage's wardens' and owner's behaviour. And I found myself being taken to the tall man's home, which really looked like a _huge_ _castle_.


	5. Chapter 5

**[31****st**** October 1985] **

**Voldemort's POV: **

I was sick with anticipation, waiting for the sun to set. The last few months had been a torture for me. It was an half existance I relied upon, having to possess petty animals for my own survival. I knew I could still exist as a wandering soul, but I also knew that everytime I drained a lifeforce of any being, it strengthened me.

After almost 4 years of wandering around Earth, possessing odd animals and draining them of their lifeforce in a matter of days, I had finally happened to walk across a follower of mine, who had remained faithful to me even after my _'death'_ at the hands of the Potter brat. Though he had remained faithful, the years after my fall hadn't been easy on him. He was barely alive when I stumbled upon him.

Oswald Beamish, like many death eaters who had joined my ranks due to family influence, but he hadn't been forced to take the mark, like many death eaters. It had been his own decision. He hadn't been influenced by his family, his fear, his disgust over muggles and muggleborns, blood superiority or his hatred towards the light wizards.

He joined my ranks because he had agreed by many of my goals for the wizarding world, and because he was a dark wizard by affinity. It made him one of my most trusted and faithful follower. He never once defected from the cause, and never once failed any task appointed to him. He never failed to impress me.

It was a pity that he was dying. By the look of things, he had just over a few months left of his life, and he seemed to be in constant agony. He still did not give up his search for me. And he did find me, after nearly four years.

He was willing to return to the other faithful death eaters who had managed to stay out of Azkaban, but as his magical reserves were very low, he couldn't use his magic to apparate, The knight bus was not an option if he wanted to stay out of Azkaban and I could say he wouldn't survive if he covered the long distance by walk.

I ordered him to stay put. I knew I couldn't relieve him of this agony he felt. He was far gone towards the clutches of death for us to manage to bring him back. His days were numbered. But I had to make sure. I asked him to summon Lucius Malfoy through the mark, and upon his arrival, I ordered him to get Narcissa with her healing supplies.

After she ran every diagnostic charm she could think of, she confirmed my suspisions. Oswald couldn't be saved. But he would stay at my side during his last days. I ordered Lucius to get me a few select books from my previous headquarters. I needed a body but didn't know how and I knew the books would contain the answer to my current dilemma. Those books afterall gave me a way to ensure my immortality.

After reviewing the various ways to attach my soul to a body, or bringing back my old body, or to simply create a new body, I decided to use a sacrifice and attach my soul to the sacrificer's body. If I tried to create a new body, it would bring various disadvantages with it, and bringing back my old body wouldn't be the same. My body wouldn't be the same as before, and would tire easily.

But I could always use a sacrificer's body. Though my body won't be my own, the vessel would change gradually and eventually give me my old body back. It was a process of about a month, longer if the wizard's core was weak. But it would hardly take me a month to gain back my own body, and I could use Oswald as my sacrificer. It would get me a willing sacrificer, strengthening the ritual, and it would free him of his agony.

It was an easy decision to make.

We decided to perform the ritual on Samhain. It was a powerful magical night. I smiled as I thought back to the way Lucius and Narcissa had scrambled around attending to my and Oswald's needs for the last few weeks. I had waited for over four years, but the wait of four hours was making me restless.

Patience was never my strength.

Soon, the four hours were up, and Lucius and Narcissa were ready to perform the ritual. The runes had been drawn, and Oswald was seated crosslegged in the center of the circle of runes, with my soul hovering over his body, ready to enter his body after the ritual.

I watched as a rune was drawn over Oswald's heart and listened to the long strings of latin incantations spoken by Lucius, and the every odd word leaving Oswald's lips in reply to Lucius. I watched as suddenly, after Oswald had uttered his part weakly, his body started trashing about, and then after a moment, it lay still, Oswald was dead.

Lucius uttered another string of incantations before motioning for me to enter the body. As soon as I entered the Oswald's body, it heated up, and a white glow surrounded the us, the runes lighting up, before different coloured strings of pure magic rose from the circle of runes. Everthing was dark once again after the magic settled into the body, repairing and healing it.

I had a body again.

I looked at Lucius to catch him and Narcissa staring with open mouths and wide eyes. I knew they couldn't believe that the ritual had worked. I also knew that I was _naked_, but that didn't mean they could stare!

"Could you probably close your mouths and quit staring?" I asked them, and when I got no reply, I added. "Before a fly finds your mouths to be a warm place to _reside_ in!" When I still got no answer, I snapped.

"Get me a _robe_, you perverts!" I growled while I glared at them. That broke them from their trance, and the blushed bright red and scrambled away to find me a robe. _Finally_!

I spent the next few weeks regaining my strength. The change of the appearance and characerstics of the body was fueled by my magic, and so it left me extremely drained. After an entire month spent in the Malfoy Manor in the constant company of the dunderheads who called themselves my followers, I had regained my strength completely, and the change of my body was also complete. However, the location of one Harry Potter was still unknown, and it was really infuriating me.

I decided to spend the month of December in the muggle world. It was a place no one would think about looking for me. I had no plans of being around the wizards with Christmas approaching. That occasion always seemed to take away the little sanity they had left, and I didn't fancy being left in the company of totally insane dunderheads.

I had been wandering about in the muggle world for two weeks now, never staying in a place longer than a day. I kept changing my locations, often travelling off to different cities.

On december 15th, I found myself in Muggle Olympia, Washington. I was wandering the roads when I saw the smoke rising into the sky from a building a few blocks away, and apparated over to inverstigate, only to find myself staring at a little kid with an expressionless face staring at a building which was covered in flames.

I could hear the cries of many children and adults alike running about trying to escape the fire, but the kid and his four companions stood right in front of the building, encased within a type of field, watching with expressionless faces as the building was completely destroyed. The child was accompanied by three other kids and an adult.

I looked once more at the bulding and realized that the building had been an orphanage. It was glaringly clear that one of the four kids was an wizard. Or witch. I added as I looked at the small girl. Even the adult could be a witch, but it was unlikely. And he or she was a powerful one. Infact, the fire may be the result of their magical outburst.

I approached the four, but before I could utter a word, the kids all turned to me, with the adult maintaining a protective hold over the kids. I had thought my presence would have distracted the child holding the shield, and it would fail, but the shield held. I smiled at the children, before motioning for the adult to follow me with the children.

I took them to a corner, away from the flames, but still within the orphanage premises. As soon as we were away from the flames, the shield dropped. I looked at the adult intently, trying to detect a magical aura, and when I couldn't find any, I turned to the kids. But before I could try and detect their aura's, one of the children turned to scowl at someone.

I noticed him flicking his hand in my direction, still scowling at someone behind me, and turned in time to see the child, whoever he was, being thrown away from them. That answered the question. I turned back to find myself staring into emerald green eyes and was momentarily lost in its depths. I was sure that the child's life hadn't been pleasant after looking at those eyes.

They held so many emotions for someone so young. They looked lost, yet determined.

I smiled at the child. "Would you like to come live with me child?" I asked him in a soft voice. I didn't want to scare the child away, and knowing he was so powerful, didn't want him to all into the clutches of Dumbledore. The old coot. The child's face lit up, but then he glanced at the others.

"We can leave them at another orphanage. And I will make sure they are treated nicely by the staff and children alike there." I assured him.

"How would you do that?" He asked childishly, tilting his head to the side. I was glad that he had some childishness left in him, though I didn't know why I cared.

"I have my ways." I replied, not wanting to talk about magic in front of the others.

"Why can't you adopt them?" He asked, looking at the others.

"I only want one child little one, and these three look like siblings. I don't want to seperate them." I could see a grateful and relieved smile appear on the faces of the two boys while I said this, while the little girl stayed blissfully unaware of what was happening, still staring at the burning flames. "And I don't think this one's up for adoption!" I stated, looking at the adult, who chocked.

The child stared at me intently for a second, before nodding, a wide smile appearing on his face. I smiled back, relieved.

Who would have thought that the act of convincing a child, an oprhan to be adopted would be so hard! I lead them away from the orphanage and hired a taxi to a nearby orphanage and dropped the other three kids and the warden off. I made sure that they wouldn't be ill-treated by placing a charm on them.

I then got off at the next corner and led the green-eyed child into an abandoned alley, before wrapping my arms around him and apparating us outside Slytherin Castle. I didn't think the child would appreciate being transfered from to place everyday. As soon as we were inside, I led the child to what would be his room, which was across from mine and left him after ordering him to sleep, knowing he would be tired after that spectacular display of magic.

I then proceeded to summon my inner circle and a few other loyal and trusted death eaters. I looked up when several pops announced their arrival.

"I have a powerful magical child in my care, and I want to train him." I announced and watched as the death eaters all blinked, unbelieving. When I looked totally serious, they realized that I was serious, and a few promptly fainted. After they had been _enervated_, I continued.

"So, Lucius, Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Barty to train him. After he has been trained by you and has grasped the basics of every subject, I will train him myself once every week in Defensive and Offensive spellwork and in the Dark Arts." The mentioned one's all nodded.

"Bellatrix will take up the role of his guardian in my absence." At his order, several death eaters looked at him as if he were insane, while Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically. I just chuckled at their expressions, which shocked them even more, leaving me immensely amused.

I knew Bella was insane, but she was typical mother material. It was a pity she lost her child before birth. It had left her very traumatised and she had never recovered. And she was terrified of ever conceiving again, thinking she would lose every child she ever conceived. It had caused her insanity to slowly take over. Maybe caring for the child would cure her of her fear of conceiving and maybe her insanity too.

I looked at Snape. "Go up and check over the child, and heal any injuries he may have Severus. He had just performed very powerful magic. He ought to be drained. He is in the room across from mine in my personal wing."

That said, I left the house for some peace, leaving the child in Severus and the other Death Eaters' care for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**[15****th**** December 1985]**

**Snape's POV: **

I opened the door to the child's door softly and entered the room to find the child fast asleep on the bed. I took a moment to observe the child.

He was very thin and by his figure, he seemed to be around four. He had messy raven hair, sticking up in every direction. His skin was very pale, and his breathing laboured. His clothes were singed in places as if he had been near a fire, and his face, arms and feet were very dirty, covered in black soot. Definitely been near a fire.

Before I started healing him, he needed a bath, so that none of his injuries got infected. I went and drew up a bath for the child. I ten returned and lifted the child effortlessly and carried him into the bathroom and lowered him into the tub. I cast a sleeping charm on him to make sure he didn't wake up. He needed the rest.

I only noticed his scar when I was bathing him and froze. Bloody hell! It wasn't bad enough that the dark lord had interest in a child; the child had to be Harry-bloody-Potter! I couldn't let the dark lord know. He might be Potter's spawn, but he was just a child, and it was clear he hadn't had a pretty childhood.

I cleaned him and after running the diagnostic charm, healed him of all his cuts and applied a salve to prevent scaring and remove the existing scaring and bruising. I then left to brew a few potions for the kid, glad the dark lord had left for the night. I brewed a nutrient potion, a blood replenisher and a potion that would glamour Harry's scar, and wouldn't show on scans.

I returned to the child's room after a few hours with the potions clutched in my arm, to find him wide awake and examining his room. However, when his eyes landed on me, he scrambled away from me.

"Hush child. I won't hurt you. But you need to take these potions. Or you might fall sick." I spoke soothingly, and after a few more minutes of blabbering soothing nothings from my side, he finally accepted that I meant him no harm.

I fed him the blood replenisher and the nutrient potion first and then sat down beside him. He looked at me questioningly and I sighed.

"Child, Harry, You need to listen to me carefully." I started watching his eyes widen at the mention of his name. I ignored it and continued. "You have that scar on your forehead that we need to hide. I tried to heal it but it wouldn't go off. But you can't let anyone see it, or you will be in trouble." I stated and watched as he rubbed his scar self consciously.

"Harry, when someone asks your name, just say that you're Harry. Never tell them that you're a Potter. If asked about your parents, just tell them that you don't know. If anyone learns that you are a Potter, there will be hell to face. Don't even let your guardian know." After making sure that he understood and agreed, I gave him the potion.

"Here, drink this. It will hide the scar from view, but you would still feel it. Just don't let anyone touch that area." I looked as he nodded, and then downed the potion in one gulp, not even making a reaction to the horrible taste. I then left him to sleep.

The very next day, I woke up only to find Harry sitting on an armchair in my room, staring at me with wide fearful eyes. I blinked once, twice, thrice... and he was still sitting there. It wasn't a trick of the light or my sleepy mind playing tricks. He was really sitting there with tear tracks visible down his cheeks.

I shot up and walked into the washroom to take care of my morning duties. I came out after a few minutes to find him sitting there in the same position. He hadn't moved a muscle. I sighed before I gently took him into my arms, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" I asked him softly, waiting for a reply. I was surprised when he burrowed himself in my side, hiding his face in my robes.

"He doesn't want me. He left me here today morning with only this letter for you. Am I going back to the orphanage?" He asked in his childish voice, his big eyes filling with tears. I smiled at his innocence.

"Give me the letter child." I stated instead of answering his question. He sniffled as he handed the letter over.

It was a lengthy letter, but it stated that Harry would be trained by Me, Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Barty were to start his training on New Yea, and that he would meet the child very rarely during his training period. He would be away until the second week of January to escape from the celebrations, and to complete a few 'missions'. He would take up the child as his student when he deemed him ready. Until then, there would be no contact between the child and him. He had, according to him, better tasks than to play father-son with a child. I snorted at that. I looked back at Harry with a sullen look. No doubt he would be heartbroken.

"Harry, child, your magical training and studies starts after two weeks little one. You will be staying here, in the room opposite mine during your months of training. And I will hold an unofficial class today to introduce you to the concepts in the wizarding world." I started, and he looked up at me hopefully.

"Oh? Is he returning after class today?" He asked, his eyes reflecting all the hope he felt. It almost broke my heart to disappoint him. Almost!

"No. He won't be returning for some time. He is a busy man. But he promised he would visit you whenever he can. And after a few months, he will also teach you a few subjects." I replied, hoping that the child won't be too heartbroken.

"Am not going back?" He asked hopefully.

"Back where?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To the orphanage." He clarified in a broken voice.

"Merlin! No child! You aren't going back. I would adopt you if I had to, but you are never going back." I exclaimed knowing his life in the orphanage hadn't been any good. His eyes lighted up and he launched himself at me, and I caught him around the waist before he could throw us both down. This would be the only time I let him hug me, I swore to myself.

"Now, have you taken your bath?" I asked him, and when he nodded, I continued in a playful tone. "Then isn't it fair that you let me have mine?" He nodded letting out a few giggles. I left him to have my bath, and then lead him to the dining room for our breakfast. There, I introduced him with his other teachers and when Bellatrix entered, I introduced her to Harry as one of his guardians. He immediately exclaimed that "'Ella" was his "mum" and that made "Rudopus" his "dad" and the others his uncles.

Bella didn't have a problem with being called 'Ella, she was too ecstatic to care. However, Rodolphus tried to teach Harry how to pronounce his name, and after a few quite astonishing and quite hilarious versions of his name, he gave up and had Harry call him "Rod". To Harry, I was Uncle Sev, Lucius became Uncle Lucy, Rabastan became Uncle Rab and Barty was Uncle 'Arty.

It had all of stumped when Harry demanded for his 'Grampa' and 'Granny' to be introduced to him. After trying to explain that they weren't alive, to no avail, we finally introduced him to the portraits of Abraxus Malfoy and his wife, since they were the only portraits accessible at the moment.

The next year of training for Harry flew by quickly, with him learning a lot. He seemed to be an avid reader, as he seemed to read up as much as he could about the subject in addition to his lessons. After a year, Harry had reached the level of writing his OWLS, and in a few more months, his magical talent and knowledge would exceed those of the NEWT students. In the entire year, the Dark Lord had only visited Harry a total of four times.

During this year, Harry had become well versed in the subject of Defence and Offence. His Potions skills also exceeded that of most NEWT level students, thanks to his eagerness to learn and experience in cooking. Though cooking and Potion brewing were two very different concepts, Harry knew beforehand about the accidents that may occur during cooking and knew techniques to avoid and shield himself and others from such accidents. He, quite skillfully, applied these techniques to potion brewing too.

Bellatrix had taken her role as Harry's "mum" very seriously, and gave us the impression that she was worse than Molly Weasley when it compared on the basis of being a mother. And Rodolphus wasn't a bad "dad" either. And the recent problem that Harry seemed to be causing with them was demanding a sibling from them. And the surprising issue? They seemed to agree!

After a few months into training, we learnt that Harry was a parslemouth. That seemed to win him the Dark Lord's heart, if nothing else did.

After that particular discovery, Harry had got the permission to call the Dark Lord by a name, a part of his real name, Marvolo. The Dark Lord even went as far as to forbid Harry from Bowing before him or addressing him as his lord. He seemed to be Happy with treating Harry as his son, and even had plans to make Harry his heir after a few years. He seemed to be waiting until they won the war, before he made Harry his heir, to prevent attacks on Harry.

After more than fifteen months, Harry was accepted as the Dark Lord's student. In around six months, Harry had become a master of Defence and Offence, Potions, Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Parslemagic. He also seemed to be a metamorphmagus.

Over the past two years, he had gained a few familiars too. A pure Phoenix had chosen Harry as its familiar. A pure Phoenix is one which is neither light, nor dark. It's pure. Another of his familiar was a strange snake. It was a cross between a Russell's viper and an Inland Taipan. It was one of the most venomous snakes which received some magical abilities upon bonding with a witch or wizard. It was fiercely loyal and protective of its owner.

How Harry had managed to convince the snake to not only bond with him, but also to not harm anyone in the manor, I would never know. And the funniest thing, Nagini seemed _really interested_ in the snake. Harry named the snake "Serpens" and the phoenix "Majestique" since it suited the pheonix. It _was_ majestic! He also had two house elves of his own. Tipsy and Minnie.

After his two years of training, Harry was made a part of raids, though he didn't receive the dark mark. He was only made a part of smaller raids. The Dark Lord didn't want to risk the life of his future heir. However, the perfect life of two years crashed down upon as part of a big raid.

It was a raid held in the 26th April 1988. It was a big raid. Every death eater was a part of it. The Dark Lord and Harry were also present. It was an attack in the Muggle London, where the minister was _shopping_. However, the order just had to thwart our plans. Harry was heavily hurt during the raid. As usual, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord faced off, and this time, the Dark Lord fell.

Harry was kidnapped right from under our noses, and neither the death eaters, nor the great Albus-too-many-middle-names-Dumbledore noticed his disappearance. But it was expected that he wouldn't notice. After all, after all the raids Harry had attended, the old coot still had no idea about Harry's involvement in the dark side.

However, _I_ noticed! And Harry _wasn't_ here. He was gone! _Kidnapped_! **Merlin help us!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[16****th**** April 1988]**

**Jasper's POV: **

The day was as normal as any. After reading books in the late hours of the night, with the music from Edward's piano setting a calm environment over the house, Carlisle collected his bag and after a goodbye kiss to Esme, he left the house in his black Mercedes headed towards the hospital. None of the occupants of the house blinked an eye at his early departure knowing it was another emergency in the hospital.

After he was gone, Esme called everyone down stating that we should soon leave for school too. Within five minutes, we were all bathed and clothed, waiting downstairs in the living room for the time to pass before we could head towards the school. After about twenty minutes, we were off towards school in Edward's Volvo.

We drove into the parking lot before anyone entered school and parked the car in our usual spot, standing around the car waiting for the warning bell to go off before heading towards our classes. It seemed like a routine we followed. It _was _a routine for us. Being vampires, there wasn't much we could do when all the work could be finished within minutes.

However, our routine was messed up when Alice went into a trance just when the last class had started, alerting us to the fact that she was getting a vision. However, Edward and Alice wouldn't reveal anything about this vision to us. Again! They simply loved watching us suffer! We soon heard the bell go off and were off towards our car. Once everyone was there, we headed home, Alice calling Carlisle on the way, asking him to be home.

As soon as we parked the car, we headed into the house, seating ourselves in the sitting room, waiting for Carlisle to arrive. He arrived not five minutes later. He smiled as he kissed Esme before seating himself on the armrest of her armchair. Rosalie and Emmett we seated in the love seat, while Alice and I sat on the couch. Well, I sat on the couch, while Alice sat on my lap. Edward sat himself in another armchair.

As soon as everyone was seated, Alice started speaking, explaining her vision to everyone.

"We need to move from here. It is going to be really sunny for about two weeks, and rather than staying hidden in the house for two weeks, I think we should move. We could go to stay with the Denali coven for two weeks. It has been _years_ since we last visited them." She stated and everyone nodded.

Carlisle called the hospital while Esme called the school, letting them know we would be gone for two weeks. Everyone then headed towards their rooms to pack. Everyone but me. Edward looked at me sympathetically while Alice raised her eyebrows at me questioningly. I looked at them apologetically.

"I don't think I will be joining on this trip. You guys go ahead. I will meet you again back here when the weather is clear. I think I will visit Peter and Charlotte while you are gone." I stated, knowing I couldn't face the pity I would be receiving from the Denali Coven because of my troubles in controlling my thirst. Facing my family was hard enough; I didn't think I could handle the Denali's pity too.

Carlisle looked at me for a moment, before nodding his assent, understanding clearly showing in his eyes. I smiled at him in gratitude. I was about to head towards my own room to pack when I sensed the hope Carlisle felt and looked back at him questioningly, knowing he would explain.

"Keep an eye out for the child. Maybe you would come across his scent while you are with Peter. If you can find him, bring him back if he is unhappy or if he is in an orphanage." He pleaded, and I blinked at him in disbelief. He knew my problems at controlling my hunger, and yet he trusted me with the life of this human child. I thought I should let him know how I felt about this.

"Carlisle, be reasonable! I could hurt the child if I lost control. When we picked up the child's scent from you, it didn't affect me because I had just fed. But what if I was hungry when I find him? What if I lost control? I could _kill_ the child!" I argued, but he shook his head with a soft smile.

"You won't. He is a human, yes. But, for some strange reason, his blood doesn't call to us vampires too much as most human's blood does. You would be able to handle it." He stated and then just left to go back to the hospital, letting Esme do his packing, not giving me the chance to argue. I sighed in defeat. I guess I would have to try; if only to relieve Carlisle of his guilt at losing that child when the child needed him the most.

I simply sighed in resignation as I went to pack. In a few months, I found myself waving goodbye to my family as they headed off towards Alaska where the Denali Coven lived. I then took out my own car and drove off towards Brighton, UK, knowing Peter would meet me there. After a torturing experience on the plane, I found myself in the Airport, waiting for Peter.

I found Peter and Charlotte outside the airport waiting with a car, dressed in cloaks, hoods drawn up to block out the sun. I smiled at Charlotte and hugged Peter before I got into the car, on my way towards Peter's current residence. I knew in the two weeks I would be staying with Peter, we would be travelling around a lot. They _were_ nomads after all.

I knew I wouldn't be faced with pity from Peter. No, I would be faced with astonishment. Peter still was impressed with the thought of surviving on animal blood. He considered me a celebrity for surviving on animal blood, and was impressed with the control I had over my thirst, after I had spent centuries feeding on human blood. He was amazed, awed, surprised, but he never pitied me for my problems with my control.

After about a week, I found myself in London with Peter and Charlotte. It was planned for us to stay in London for three days, attending music concerts in the evenings. Peter enjoyed music as much as Edward did, but he preferred the modern songs over the old ones. Today, I was wandering around London while Peter and Charlotte were off hunting.

It was while I was wandering around, my hood drawn up, that I was hit with the strong scent of blood. I thanked the gods that I had hunted last night. I had better control over my thirst today, since I wasn't hungry. I was just about to leave the area, when I recognised one of the scents. It was a wonder I could recognise it, since there were many scents overlapping each other. But this one called out to me, but no to my thirst.

I found myself walking towards the scent, though I didn't want to. I felt curious about it. After a few seconds of walking towards it, I recognized the scent as belonging to the human Carlisle had met a few years back. The one he had told me to keep an eye out. The one I was supposed to take with me, if the fact that he was bleeding was any indication.

However, as I walked, I didn't expect the scene that greeted me. I found myself in an alley filled with people and different coloured beams of lights seemed to be dashing all around the street. The ground was littered with bodies, some bleeding, some not. When I looked closer, the beams of lights seemed to coming from sticks held by the humans. They were also clothed strangely.

It was then that I realized. I had walked into a war zone. And the child seemed to be somewhere among these people, though his state was unknown. I just hoped he was still alive.

As I tried to locate the source of the scent, I found the child among the humans who were clothed in what seemed to be black dresses, with a mask over his face and a stick held in his hand, which was shooting off beams of lights towards different humans who tried to attack him. This child seemed to know how to defend himself.

As I walked closer towards the child, avoiding the beams of light, I tried to read his emotions and found a lot of disgust, helplessness and self loathing coming off of him, mingled with many other emotions. Those emotions made my decision for me. Though the child's expression showed that he had no qualms with hurting others, his emotions said the opposite.

Without further thought, just as I watched a man, whom seemed to be the leader of one of the sides fighting, fall dead after being hit with a beam of green light, I grabbed the child and ran away with him in my arms. Though he tried to fight me off, he fell unconscious after a few minutes of struggle.

**Harry's POV:**

I watched horrified as the killing curse hit Marvolo square in the chest. I blinked back tears as I was forced to watch him fall dead. I could hear the others around me gasp in horror or shout in victory, but the sounds seemed to be coming from far away. I knew I was bleeding profusely from my many injuries, but my attention was focused on my guardian.

I could feel someone pick me up in their arms, and tried to fight them off, but the fatigue of the war and the horror of losing my guardian was catching up to me. I tried to fight my captives off, but I collapsed soon, but not before noticing that we were running away from the war zone and that my captive's skin was cool to the touch.

I tried to keep my guardian in my line of sight, but within moments, we were far away from the war zone, and I slipped into the welcoming darkness, oblivious of the outside world.

After hours of floating around in nothingness, I felt myself waking up. I tried to fall back to sleep, but couldn't stay asleep for long. I woke up to find myself in a bright room, staring at the white ceiling. After taking in my surroundings, I realised I was in a hospital. I tried to get off my bed, but soon found needles attached to my hands, and knew it would be painful to do so.

I tried to remove the needles and heal myself using my magic, but though I managed to remove a few needles, I couldn't remove all of them, and I definitely couldn't heal any of my injuries. It scared me when I first realized it, but soon, I knew my magical core was exhausted and my magic wouldn't be able to replenish itself soon unless provided with proper care and nourishment. It was these realizations that encouraged me to stay put. After all, if my captor hadn't tried to kill me yet, why would he do so now?

After a few minutes of loneliness, the door opened to admit a man in white muggle clothing. I knew from the outfit that it was probably my doctor. He was soon followed by another tall, well built and handsome male. He looked at me and gave me a small worried look before looking at the doctor expectantly.

The doctor gave me a warm smile before he started giving me a thorough check-up. He frowned at the results and got into a conversation with the other man, before he started poking more needles in me. I soon realized they were injections and let him heal me using muggle ways. I found myself slipping into unconsciousness and welcomed the darkness.

The next time I woke up, I found the man sitting on the chair next to my bed. As soon as he noticed that I was awake, he called in the doctor. After another check-up, I was lifted off my bed and was carried all the way outside the hospital and seated into a taxi. The other man got in the other seat. We got off at what I realized was the airport. After a few hours of travelling in the plane, and another car, I soon found myself staring at huge beautiful house.

The other man just smiled at me and lifted me and carried me into the house, where many people were waiting for me. From their looks, I assume they were a family. They were all pale and really pretty. After about a moment the door opened behind us and I turned around to find myself staring into the face of the one who had rescued my pets and tried to save me. He just smiled widely when he saw me, and I could almost sense the relief and happiness in his emotions.

_Maybe my life isn't over yet..._ I thought as I looked into the man's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**[April 1998]**

**Carlisle's POV:**

The moment I got off my car, I knew we had a guest, and I prepared myself to act human-like. I realised the scent of this human was familiar to me. Though I could recognise the scent, I didn't want to hope. I entered the house cautiously, only to break into a wide smile when I saw the child.

_I still don't know his name._ I thought to myself bitterly, but the child just smiled back at me.

"Hello. What's your name child?" I asked him softly.

"Harry..." He hesitated for a bit before adding "Potter."

I smiled at him. "I am Carlisle" I introduced myself and he nodded once before looking at me expectantly. When I just looked at him with nothing more to add, he turned to the others, raising an eyebrow. When no one uttered a word still, he groaned.

"Well, what are your names?" He asked exasperatedly, and I almost laughed at his self suffering expression. The others looked embarrassed for a moment, before Jasper spoke up.

"I am Jasper." He introduced himself with a genuine smile, no trace of bitterness or hunger on his face. He then gestured towards the others as he introduced them. "This is Edward; the one next to him is Alice." He stated as he introduced them, and waited while Alice hugged the child. He then introduced the others. "That is Emmett and the one on his lap is Rosalie. And she is Esme, our mum."

I looked on as he took in everyone's faces in before turning back to Jasper. As he took in everything, I could detect a change in his scent. Though it was still the same, it wasn't appealing to us anymore. Though, it wasn't disgusting like the scent of werewolves.It just didn't call to our hunger any more. I was momentarily shocked, and with a look at the others, I knew that they had felt it too.

When Jasper didn't say another word, Harry asked with some bitterness in his voice, "Why did you take me?"

Jasper stared at him not knowing what to reply to that. After what I had told them about him, everyone had assumed he would be happy to be taken away from his family. We hadn't imagined him to blame us. He looked at me helplessly. I sighed as I walked in, I was still standing near the door, crouching in front of the child and turning him to face me.

"Do you want to go back Harry? We thought we should rescue you from your family ever since I saw you last time. I didn't think you were attached to your family?" I questioned him softly.

He shook his head. "I wasn't with my uncle and aunt. I was left to die when they met with an accident. They left me at an orphanage and I was later adopted. I have been really happy these last few days. And now you took me away..." His voice trailed off as he spoke, but I couldn't detect any bitterness in his voice anymore. He almost seemed grateful.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked him, though the thought of him leaving seemed to hurt Jasper, as he seemed horrified at the aspect of the child leaving. I wasn't willing to let him go either. _But if he has a family... _My thoughts trailed off. I chanced a glance at the child to find him smiling at me.

"I don't have any place to go back to any more. My guardian... He died..." The child seemed to choke on the words, but we let him continue. "And the others, they are gone... I can't go with them." A few tears leaked out of his eyes, and Esme walked forward and hugged him tightly.

He then looked up at me with a small smile flickering across his face. "I must thank you for looking for me. I had thought you wouldn't remember me." He stated. When I went to object, he continued. "Now I know you didn't. It would be impossible for you to."

For some strange reason, we all had the impression that he was referring to our vampirism, though we knew it couldn't be possible. We dismissed the thoughts immediately. I looked at Harry again as he spoke up.

"You still didn't have to look for me. Thank you for finding me. I am glad you did." I smiled at the look of gratitude on Harry's face. However, he wasn't finished yet, apparently. "And I would love to live with you.., if you wouldn't mind." He added shyly. I just smiled as I nodded at the suggestion.

He beamed at us all, before looking at Jasper again. He then looked at the others too and finally his eyes landed on me. I realized that he was studying our eyes. I found it fascinating that he could stare us in the eyes without fleeing in fear that came instinctively from being near us. He however showed no fear or hesitation as he studied our eyes.

**Harry's POV:**

I then looked at Carlisle and said in a low voice, but they all still heard me clearly.

"You are all hungry. You should go and hunt. I would be fine on my own for a few hours. I can defend myself if I am in danger..." They all stared at me. Shock, Amazement, Surprise, Horror, and many other emotions were evident in their eyes. I could also detect a hint of mistrust and defensiveness in Rosalie's eyes.

I could read from Carlisle's mind that he thought I would have a tough time in the house due to Rose. She hated anyone with a passion if she thought them to be a danger to her coven. Her family. I sensed someone trying to enter my mind, and my eyes snapped to Edward's, as I glared at him fiercely.

He blinked at me, but then my eyes softened eventually, when I realized that he was confused. His thoughts were screaming that he wanted to know how I knew about them, that he had never come across a blank mind before, which meant he was a mind reader, and that he feared the Volturi. I looked deeper into his mind and I knew who the Volturi were and why they feared them.

I knew they were just trying to defend their own family. I guessed I should relieve them of their worries... A bit. I would only tell them everything about me when I trusted them completely.

"Don't worry. The Volturi won't learn about me. And even if they do, I am very much capable of defending myself and others." I took in everyone's expressions as they took in my words. I had to agree, I was immensely amused. They hesitated, but then after a few more minutes of debate, where I refused to give the source of my knowledge, they did leave to hunt.

_Can't have a child in a house full of hungry vampires, can I? _I caught Carlisle thinking and had to laugh.

_Can't believe I lost an argument to a child!_ That was Edward.

_I can't see him._ That was Alice, and she was definitely panicked. I could imagine the look on her face when she finally realized this. Wide eyes were a definite. I felt warm, thinking they could care so much for me already.

_I don't like him knowing about us. If any of us are in danger due to that squirt, I would drain him dry myself, never mind my reputation. Though, he _**is**_ a cute child. _

I laughed as Jasper wondered about my emotions; my scent; my ability to block Edward _and _Alice; and just generally, his thoughts revolved around me. Emmett simply seemed happy to finally get to know someone new. Esme simply seemed ecstatic about caring for another child. She also seemed ecstatic that she would finally get to cook for someone. I smiled at their thoughts. I knew I would like it here. I knew I was welcome here.

Over the next few years, my life with the Cullen's was amazing. It was the happiest time of my life. Not that I didn't enjoy my time with Marvolo, but I rather liked being a carefree kid, than the thought of being trained as the dark Prince. And though I loved Marvolo, I never felt an ounce of love from him, unlike with the Cullen's.

My first year with the Cullen's was hell. Though the others all welcomed me with open arms, Rosalie was really cold towards me. Though, her behaviour was understandable. And over the year, she had warmed up to me. Now she only saw me as her baby brother. After about a month with the Cullen's, I had made the choice to temporarily forget about my magic, unless I needed to defend myself.

I never got around to revealing my magic to them. Instead, I got to enjoy a normal childhood with the Cullen's. They even went so far as to enroll me in school with my brothers and sisters. We had to move to Forks the next year, but our life settled down soon in the new city.

The festivities and celebrations were a grand affair in the Cullen family, thanks to Alice and her scheming ways. My days were always filled with school, movies, concerts, parties, shopping, picnics, trips to the parks, zoos, beaches, and anything else the vampires could come up with.

My wizarding activities were taken care of by my house-elves, Perry and Tinker. My owl, Hedwig and my snake familiar, Psythur, were under the care of Perry, and I knew Uncle Sev was checking up on them regularly to ensure all was well.

I waited, almost impatiently, for my 11th birthday, so I could enter the magical world again. Though I loved my family and my life with them, I missed the magical world and Uncle Sev and my owl and familiar. though, over the years, with the excitement of Edward finding his mate, Bella, a pretty girl, I forgot all about it.

Hence, I was pleasantly surprised when a half-giant showed up with my Hogwarts Letter. And, of course, everyone's reaction upon seeing the half-giant was hilarious.


End file.
